Gene and Frying pans' dont mix!!!
by AnimeStar
Summary: Well, lets see....The OLS crew goes to a carnavel, they find a fortune telling tent. Once Gene is hit in the head with a frying pan...all hell breaks loose....
1. Never let Aisha near a frying pan....

  
~*AnimeStar*~:: Well, I guess I dont own any of Outlaw Star. But...Maybe if I get adopted into Bill Gates's family, then I could buy it!!!! Oh...sorry...Just a flare of random stupididy. So, on with the Fic!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gene and the Gang of Outlaw Star, were driving down the road, coming back from 'another' lost bounty.  
"How could you let that little piece of shit go Ashia!?! It was just a freakin frog!" Complained Gene.  
"YEAH!! It was! A two and a half foot alien frog with 6 legs, 7 eyes, 3 poisioness toungs, red eyes, and it shot poision needles out of its mouth!!" Ashia yelled back. "PLUS! You werent the best thang out there either!! You couldnt hit a bulzeye if it bit ya in the ass!!"  
"No, but I bet ya I could hit a catseye..." Gene whispered to himself.  
"I heard that!!"  
"Will you two just PIPE IT ALREADY!?!" yelled jim. Melfeina was in the back looking around the town, when all of a sudden, something caught her eye.  
"Hey guys, look! A carnaval!!!" She anounced. This caught Jim and Ashia's attation. They both turned there head in usnion.  
"CARNAVAL!!" they both yelled.  
"Gene!! Can we go!?! please????!!!???!!!" Jim and Ashia both asked, with puppy dog eyes.  
"No freakin way! I am not going to some kiddie carnaval, with tea cup rides." Gene replied.  
"Please Gene?" asked Melfina siding with Jim and Ashia. Gene turned to Suzuka. She just shrugged and whipped out a cup of tea from nowhere.  
"....Ok fine...." Gene finally caved in. They turned the car around and headed for the Carnaval.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The place was packed with people of all ages, rides, tents, games, the works!   
"Lets stay togther though. And I dont want to be here long!!" Said Gene as they made their way through the people. After about an hour, the gang had just finished a ride called: The Pisser (self Explainatory).  
"Anyone else need a shower?" asked Jim.  
"BWAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!! Look! Its one of those fake "fortune telling tents". Bwahahahahahaha, lets have some fun." yelled a rather amused Gene.  
"They are not fake!!!" yelled Jim.  
"We will see whos right!"  
"Fine!" The gang ran off towards the tent to see who would be right on their little bet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Inside the purple tent, were many...'interesting' objects. There was a glass with an eye floating in it, a jar of mayonase, or what they hoped was mayonase, labeled: use tonight, and other strange artafacts. Including a small square table, with a purple and gold table cloth on it. In the middle of it was a strange "crystal ball", and on either side was a chair. One of which was holding an old lady in purple cloak.   
"Ahhhhh, hello there, how may I help you?" said the old lady, looking up. She had unusually bright green eyes, her skin was old and wrinkled, her nose was biger than her index finger, and she had only 4 teeth, all of which were a strange shade of peach.  
"Why dont you tell me?" Said Gene, smerking and hopping into the other chair. "So fortune lady, tell me my future." he said.  
"Hmmmm, you are not a believer are you?" she asked  
"You tell me" said Gene again. She looked into the crystal ball for a few seconds than looked up again.  
"Within the next 5 days, you will insult over 287 people, you will bring an ancient landmark to ruins, drive your friends over there nuts,and you might be suprised by how you 'drive' your firends 'nuts', get lost, streak, and kiss who you would least expect to." She said with a smirk.  
"Bwahahahahahahaha!! What a load of BULL SHIT! First of all, I dont go around 'randomly' insulting people in large amounts, I like to keep acient landmarks where, and how they are, I already drive them nuts, I have a good sense of direction, I tend to KEEP my clothes on, and I kiss a LOT of women!!!!" Ranted and raved Gene, trying to prove the "fortune teller" wrong. "This is just a tub of crap!! All of this is no freakin way going to happen!!!!! Jim!I told you this stuff wasnt real. I TOLD YOU!! I-" CRACK!! Ashia hit Gene in the head with a frying pan.  
"That should shut him up" Ashia said.  
"You shouldnt have done that Ashia. " said the fortune teller...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~  
~*AnimeStar*~: END OF CHAPTER!! I hope you liked it!!! There is more to come soon!!!!!!!!!! if there is any 'mistakes' of any kind that I made, drop me a line at SST3CLOUD@aol.com thank you!! OH! And, does anyone know Bill Gates phone number?.....  



	2. Read the title...

~*AnimeStar*~: Yo yo yo in da house!! Second chapter is uuuuuuuuuuuuuppppp!!!! Yay!! *does a little dance* Anyway, Im sorry that this chapter is so short!! But i had to type it fast!! the next chapter will be longer. Ok????? good then! *whips out a phone book* bill gates, bill gates, bill gat- huh?? OHH!!!! On with the fic!! eh heh heh heh heh heh...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And just why, shouldnt have i done that?" Asked Aisha, as Gene collapsed on the floor.  
"Hmmmmm, it is because that is a, CONFUSING pan. Who ever eats food that was cooked in it, looses touch with reality. I guess it would have the same effect if you got nailed in the head with it like you just did to Gene." Replied the old fortune lady.  
"Well, Genes already way wack. So if this is real, i guess that it wouldnt have much effect on him." said Jim. There was a few seconds of silence, then Jim felt pain shoot down his sholder.  
"AHHHH!!!" he screamed. He flung his head around to see Gene biting down on his sholder. "WHAT THE HELL GENE!?!?!?!?!" Gene pounced back a few feet. Then stood up right.  
"IT WAS YOU!!" he yelled, and pointed to Suzuka.   
"Huh?" said a bewildered Suzuka, raising an eyebrow. But before anyone could say anything else, Gene had already bounded toward Suzuka, grabbed her sword, and thrown it against the ground. He let out a strange battle cry and started jumping on the sword. Then before anyone had time to make a face, Gene had Judo tripped Suzuka to the ground. He ripped off both of the sleeves on her robe, and tied one across his head like a dew rag. Then tied the other one around his arm.   
"Um...Gene?" Started an eyebrow raised Aisha. But before she could finish her sentence, Gene picked up a rock and threw it at her. It hit her in the jaw. Then he threw both arms up, and screamed:  
"Free the willlys!!!!!!!! The whales!! The dry willys!! The wet willys!!! All of the willys!! Give them bread and gravy!!! 1+1= One on a bun!!!!!!!! Oh my freakin god!! When will it end!?!?!?!?! WILLY IM COMMIN FOR YA!!!" And then he did a "Ginyu force" pose, and bounded out the entrence of the tent.  
"Then again...." stated Jim. "We just might need a cure for that....Is there one Mis fortune lady?"  
"Yes is there?" A sleeveless Suzuka joined in as she picked up her sword and stood upright. Aisha was just rubbing her jaw.  
".....Yes there is one...." Said the lady.  
"WHAT IS IT!?!?!?!?" They all yelled.  
"It is....."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*AnimeStar*~: TO BE CONTINUED!!!! DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!! Yes, i know, my clif hangers are evil. Mwuahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahaaa....anyway...Questions? Comments? Hit me at SST3CLOUD@aol.com Sayonara, mata ne! 


	3. AND THE RAMPAGE CONTINUES!!

~*AnimeStar*~: Oooooooooooooook... I hope you liked that last chapter. If you read my other fic (~*AnimeStar*~'s ANIME SURVIVOR in the anime section of anime in fanfiction.net), you might get the feeling that i like hitting Gene in the head with frying pans. And to tell you the truth....I DO!! Dont ask why. I AM a freak. No no no correction, THE freak...Mwuahahaaahahahahahahahahaha I will steal all the boxes in your house!!! sorry....another random flare of pure stupidy...anyway...I hope you enjoy this next chapter, tootles!....*thinks* wait wait wait...not tootles...umm........Sayonara!! yeah thats it....*phone rings* Hello?...OH hey Bill!! Hows life in th-OH SHIT!! READ MY FIC YOU EVES DROPER!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!! ew ew ew ew ew!!! NO FREAKIN WAY!!!!!" Screamed Suzuka and Aisha at the same time, upon hearing what the old lady had to say.   
"Are you sure thats the ONLY CURE!!" Whaled Aisha.  
"Yes yes yes, that is the only cure for his..um....condition..heh heh heh..." laughed the old fortune teller. Jim just shrugged at the thought. Melfina also just shrugged.  
"Hes my Aniki. I dont care that much." he said. Suzuka just looked at her dirty sword and her teared up robe.  
"I just dont think i can do it..."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Not to far away, Gene was strolling down the sidewalks seeming very pround of something, chanting:  
"My name is Racome, I rhyme with doom, and you will be hurting all to soon!"(sound fimilar to anyone?)  
For some reason Gene had his eyes closed so he couldnt see where he was going (its suprizing that he made it this far!), and he slammed into a man. A chubby man with glasses.  
"im sorry" the man said in a squeakish voice. Gene looked down at him with a mad face.  
"What the hell is your problem mister mans!?!!?!?!?!" he screamed. The man just wiped the spit off his face and said:  
"Well im sorry sir but i-"  
"GET OF MY FREAKIN CASE!! OH MOTHER OF GOD MAKE IT STOPPPP!!!!" yelled Gene cutting off the man. "Your FAT and you STUPID!!!" He said. And before the man could say anything, Gene had Judo tripped him to the ground. "HA!!!!!!!!" he said as he snached the glasses off the man. "WHOS THE ONE WITH THE GLASSES NOW!??! HUH!?!?!" he screamed. Then a lady with rather large breasts was walking by. Gene folded up the glasses, and walked up to her.  
"My name is Racome and I rhyme with doom. Whats yours?" he said.   
"Umm...sir-" Gene cut her off by putting the glasses down her shirt.  
"NOW WHOS SMART!!?!??!?!?!" and he pranced off.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"So how exactly do we start looking for Gene?" Said Jim, hopping into the drivers seat of the car.   
"Hell if i know." replied Aisha. Jim started the car and crused around town, looking every which way for signs of Gene.  
"Were never gonna find him!!" Complained Aisha. Just then they heard screams coming from behind a building they were passing. They all looked at each other and came up with a decision with out even talking.   
They all hopped out of the car and ran down the ally, behind the building. What they saw was rather unusual. Gene had a baseball glove on his head(Still wearing the dew rag he made out of Suzukas robe), he had pants hanging from his mouth, he was blowing a horn, and nearby was a little boy, holding a base ball with no pants on.  
"Oh boy..." said Jim.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*AnimeStar*~: Well well well, I guess we finsished the chapter now didnt we? GOOD! Hope you liked it. Yes yes i know its short....BUT YA KNOW WHAT!?!??! nither do i.... Questions? Comments? Feel free to tell me @ SST3CLOUD@aol.com Laterz then!  
Bill Gates: Now about that deal we were making.....  
~*AnimeStar*~: yes yes about the deal-SHIT SPEAKER PHONES ON!!! *hangs up* SHIT! I JUST HUNG UP ON BILL GATES!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! o well. Bye!! 


	4. You'll go 'nuts' with this chapter....no...

~*AnimeStar*~:HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO nurse!! Dont ask...Anyway, this is my NEXT CHAPTER!! MWAUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Tis finally up!!*Does his little dance* anyways...yes yes yse i know, my chapters are short....but...DEAL IT! Mwuahahahahahahahahahaahahaha. anyways... I hope you like this chapter, i put some more "Gene Confusionness" in it. *turns off speaker phone* got it this time....You can read the fic now...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"GENE!?!?!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?!" screamed Jim coming in on the sceen. Gene stopped blowing the horn, and turned to the rest of the crew. He frowned and then threw the horn to the ground, and started stomping on it. All anybody could do was stare. Then somehow someway, he whipped out a 13 foot rope from nowhere. He tied part of it to a fire hyderent, and then the other part around his neck. Then....started acting like a dog on a collar.....  
"BARK BARK, WOOF WOOF, BARK BARK BARK, WOOF WOOF!!" again....all anybody could do was stare. Then Gene somehow ripped the rope in half and then firmly stated:  
" If the dogs off the leash, than the dogs gonna bite!" (sound fimilar to anyone?) Then he got a mean look on his face, and looked like he was actually going to pounce on everyone and rip there face in half. But then, again, he firmly stated:  
"But im not a dog!! Mwuahahahahahahahhahahahahaa" he took the baseball glove and threw it at the crew. Jim was taken by suprize and got pegged in the face.  
"Jimmy? Are you Ok?" asked Aisha kneeling down by him.   
"Nows my chance!!!!!" yelled Gene, and he sped by all of the OLS crew before they could do anything.   
"Im fine" said Jim. "But we have got to catch Gene before he ruins anyone elses life!" and with that they all went back down the ally and to the car....But there was one problem.....Gene was in the drivers seat of the car....  
"SPEEEEEDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSS!!" he yelled and sped off with the car.  
"Oh shit....." the gang said in usnion.   
"Now what should we do??" asked Melfina.  
"I say we go home...We can look again tomorrow... Or can we at least take a break?" asked Jim. And that is what was decided. They walked home through the city. It took about an hour walking home. Jim plopped down on the couch.  
"So, how do we go about searching for Gene now?" Asked Aisha.   
"Good question..." replied Suzuka.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
In the deep dark depths of the city, Gene was at a Planters Penuts factory! (ok....so maybe its not that deep...or dark...). He hopped out of the car and went into the factory.  
"Um....sir...what do you think your doing?" asked a man nearby the door.  
"IM FREEING THE FREAKIN WILLYS!!!" Gene screamed, as he grabbed a nearby shovel and slamed the man over the head, knocking him unconucious. "Now...off to the willys little man!! He said running with the shovel in his hand.  
"Hey you!! your not allowed to be in here!!" screamed one of the workers, running up to Gene trying to stop him from going any further. But before he could say another word, Gene had nailed him in the head with the shovel.  
"17 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!!" he yelled and ran up to a ton of workers by a large machine.  
"HI!!!" he yelled" they all turned around. "IM HERE TO FREE THE FREAKIN WILLYS!!!" all of the workers just stared at him. "AND YOUR IN MY WAY!" He yelled again and raised the shovel about to hit one of the workers. They all screamed and jumped out of the way. Gene brought the shovel down with full force, missing the workers and hitting a nosel on the machine. The machine made a gurgling noise and then it started to steam.  
"ummmmm....did i do that?" asked Gene. All the workers screamed and ran away. "FINE YOU LITTLE PANZYS!! ILL FREE THE WILLYS BY MYSELF!!!" yelled Gene again, running circles, around the steaming machine. After about 3 minutes of this Gene stated: IF*talks real fast* 3434343=b than Xx4 must equal the fourteen sevens in 77777777777777 in that case, 3.34343594850458345343x3= x so if you were to devide that in to sections. One section would be the grandma's flab, and the others would be the festering shit on my uncles arm. So if thats the case than i only have one thing to say: IF THE NUTRON FITS, WEAR IT!!!"(Read my other fic. It has something like this in it...mwauahahahha) And with that, the machine made an even larger sound, and started to crack. "WHO DARE ENTER MY CAVE!!!!! BILLA BONG!!!" Then the crack split open, and TONS upon TONS of planters penuts poured out into the factory. "HOLLY MOTHER OF DONKEY POOOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled Gene as the Tsunami of Penuts carried him out the factory, and into the air.   
"MMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled as he fell down into the car, full of penuts. "Unlimeted suply!!!" he screamed, crammed the keys into the key hole, and sped off with his car full of penuts...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*AnimeStar*~: Ok, then thar now missy dontcha know. Was that good?? Me hopes so. Anyway, questions? Comments? throw down at SST3CLOUD@aol.com Thank you!!!!!  



	5. Rollin down the street

~*AnimeStar*~:Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...What is there to say? This is the next chapter.....its funny...I dont own OLS...yet...*ahem* anyway, on with thee fic!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I guess we can start lookin again....But...Where do we start?" asked Jim, finally getting his ass of the sofa.  
"Maybe he will come to us if were lucky..." hoped Aisha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Gene was speeding down the road still in his car of penuts, singing a little diddy...  
  
"Hooollaa balooo, and howdy doo. Musty Prons and Timbuc To!! Zippidy ding and fussy do!! Kick 'em in the dish pan ROO ROO ROO!!!" and then he started another diddy.....one we all know all to well...." MY NAME IS RACOME, I RHYME WITH DOOM, AND YOU WILL BE HURTING ALL TO SOON!!!! RUN UP T MILL AND THEN CALL ME BOB THEN GIVE ME CORN ON THE COB!!! 77 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL 77 BOTTLES OVER BEER. POP ONE OPEN AND BASH IT INTO SOMEBODYS TEMPLE, 76 AND ONE BROKEN BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!!!!" he scremed. All of a sudden he came to a stop. "Hmmmm...which way to go....hmmm" he picked up a little sheet of paper in the car and read it...upside-down...."It says...gnikwaH dna dinwratS.... i guess ILL GO THERE!! (Read that backwards to figure out what it says...like you havent already noticed!! ^-^)and he sped off towards what he clamed to be "gnikwaH dna dinwratS"...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Well...he hasnt come to us so...we will have to go to him..." sighed Jim. "I just hope we can find him before-" Jim was intrupted by a loud car skidding across the road heading towards their business. But there was something strange about the car....it seemed to have something big in it....it got closer and they realized that....IT WAS PENUTS!! And guess who was in the drivers seat...  
"GENE!!" yelled the gang in unsion. Gene sped towards them with his car of penuts (if you reacal the first chapter, I told you, you would be suprized by how Gene 'drives' his friends 'nuts' ^-^)   
"SCATTER!!!" screamed Jim, diving away from the window as did the rest of the gang, as Gene and his "car of penuts" ramed straight through the wall of the house screaming: IM HEAR FOR YOU WILLYS!!!  
The car went foward just a few feet before stopping RIGHT in front of the stairs, and penuts went everywhere. Gene hopped out of the car and threw tons of penuts into the air and firmly stated  
"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRREEEEEESSSSSSS.......WILLY!!!!!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*AnimeStar*~: yeah yeah yeah i know i know i know, this is kinda short....or...actually...really short...but...do ya know what??? WHO FREAKIN CARES??  
Random reader: I DO!!  
~*AnimeStar*~: *throws a cup at him* CAN IT BUBBA!!  
Another random reader: HEY!! I CARE AS WELL!!!!  
~*AnimeStar*~:*picks up cup and gets ready to throw it at him* heal!!  
Reader: *sits back down*  
~*AnimeStar*~: as it should be....anyway, Questions? Comments? TELL ME!! At SST3CLOUD@aol.com   
Sayonara mata ne!! ^-^ 


	6. 1-800-Genes a dumb ass

~*AnimeStar*~: Yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo and lets not forget YO!Anywayz, here be the next chapter. Umm....this chapter is really......um.........'queer'...anywayz....I dont own Outlaw Star...*counts his 5,000,000 dollars* hmmm just a few more...ON WITH THE FIC!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Gene ran around the house franticly as the OLS crew chased him, attempting to stop his rampage. When they reached the kitchen, Gene suddenly stopped running, turned around, and held out his hand.  
"STOP!!!!!!" he yelled. Taken by suprize, the gang stopped a few inches from his hand. Then with one swift movement, he flipped the table over. He grabbed all four of the legs off of it, and he handed one to Jim, Suzuka, and Aisha, and gave Melfina a spoon, and kept the fourth leg to him self. "HARK THE ANGELS!" he screamed, and without warning, wacked Jim, Aisha, Suzuka, and Melfina in the head with the leg. "Adam has nothing on Eve!!!!" and he charged upstairs.  
"Ok, owwwww...." sighed Jim as he and the rest of them got up. "We REALLY, have to catch him..." stated Jim before charging upstairs after Gene. But before They could reach the top of the stairs, Gene came bounding down with a roll of toilet paper in his hand.  
"SEVEN!!" he yelled and went out the front door.  
"Well...at least he didnt take the car..." implyed Melfina. With that they all hopped into the car, and backed out of the hole in the wall to go search for Gene again.  
"He couldnt have gotten far on foot." said Jim. However they couldnt find him. Even after searching for an hour!!! They still had no luck...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Meanwhile, at the local poetry club, a guy with a microphone announced something rather odd...  
"LADIES AND GENTS!! oh this is a silent thing.... Ladies and gentlemen...put your fingers togther for our new poet, Gene Starwind." he said, as everybody snapped. Gene went up on stage and waved at the people.  
"HI!!" he screamed making the people cringe. Gene cleared his throat and started to sing his little song.  
"Thhhhheeeeerrreeeeeee......ONCE WAS A GENIE WITH A 6 FOOT WEENIE AND HE SHOWED IT TO THE GIRL NEXT DOOR! SHEEEE THOUGHT IT WAS A SNAKE, AND HIT IT WITH A RAKE, AND NOW ITS 5 FOOT 4!!!!!"(^-^) he ended his poem and did a ginyu force pose. The people in the room just stared with large eyes Ô.Ô.   
"WAIT I HAVE ANOTHER!!" he screamed, making the people cringe again. He cleared his throat and started another 'sweet' poem.  
"Birdy birdy in the sky!! Why did you drop that in my eye?! Gee im sure glad cows dont fly!!!!" and ened with yet another ginyu force pose. This time, the people had a face that resembled this: Ô.o or this: u.u.  
Then the security guards came charging towards the stage.   
Gene did the kirby dance (( ('.') ( ' . ' ) ('.') )) and then lept off the stage and out the door screaming: CUEBALL!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*AnimeStar*~: Skip skip skip to the loo!! I dont know so dont ask....Anywayz, how did you like that chapter? Yes yes yes the poem/song/diddy was mine. ^-^ any questions or comments that you cant write in the box below? you can reach/talk to/ hit me/ tell me/ you get the point at SST3CLOUD@aol.com. Thank ye!! Ja na! 


	7. toothpaste+toast+congectivitious+PB&J+ol...

HI! heh heh heh, well this is the next chapter to the story! heh, sorry it took so long to get up ^-^;; But i got lazy and didnt put it up. ^-^;;; ANYWAYZ.....This chapter has more CRAZYNESS in it. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha hope ya like! See ya at the bottom!!!~ hey bill, now that were family and all i would like to-AH!!! READ DAMNIT!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Anything you can do I can do better, I CAN DO ANYTHING BETTER THAN YOU!!!" Gene ran around screaming to anybody that passed by as he was strollin down the street, thinkin hes cool, lookin dumb. Then he went up to a man walking down the street, eating a hamburger from burger king. "DID YOU KNOW THAT YOUR, FAT, DUMB, STUPID,IDIOTIC, INSIGNIFICANT, DID I MENTION FAT?, TO OLD FOR YOU OWN GOOD AND YOU WIFE, YOU HAVENT SEEN YOUR DING-A-LING IN YEARS, AND THATS JUST FOR STARTERS!!! HOWEVER ILL CONTINUE!!! YOU TO FREAKIN OLD AND FAT, WHY, YOU SO OLD, IF I TOLD YOU TO ACT YOUR OWN AGE, YOU WOULD DIE!!!!! AND! YOUR SO FAT, IT TAKES YOUR WIFE 3 ROLLS TO GET OFF OF YA!!! AHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHHHAHHAHAAHAA, HAVE I SAID YOUR FAT YET???" And after the strage outburst Gene made, he sped off like a yak in heat, with an over doze of viagra.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Starwind and Hawking enterpirses, the rest of the gang were slouching around wondering where gene could be....well sorta. Jim was watching T.V., Aisha was playing her videogame, Melfina was sitting on the couch with her hands folded, appearently not doing anything, and Suzuka was, as usual, sipping on a cup of tea.  
"Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrring....." moped Jim while flipping through the channels. Him being a little Genius, he came to the channel Jeprodey(A/N:probably didnt spell that right...-_-()) was on.   
"Annd welcome back to jeprodey!!!! In case your just tuning in, are contestents are, "Billy Bob joe bob faggin saggin popplyn hagglin pac ruter" the third ^-^;;, Katie wallis conforgusious the 6th.....ahem, and *takes deep breath* Conor kuitqennciffioutis conglofagdacted bonjovielcoglatdiglesiousliy billoufigus denimiuss sintghtin diredshided flogied shockalos fungies fukkogious *pants* huff huff, the huff huff, 12th...The audience had eyes on that resembled this: O.O or this O.Ô or this, @_@.   
"Anyway, the catorgories are......uhhhh...who..put these together again?" Alex trebeck whispered offstage. "The new guy! now get back to the show and go wit the flow!!!!" one of the men backstage whispered back. Alex made a face( u.u) and continued the show. " The catorgories are.....toothpaste......toast.....pp&j....congectavitious.....and........................fat and old people....." he said slowly. "Well, mister,Billy Bob joe bob faggin saggin popplyn hagglin pac ruter, ahem, i guess...its your turn...." He continued.  
"uhhhhhhh................I think ill take........pb&j...i guess..." he decided.  
"*sigh* Okay........the question is....." BAM!!! out of nowhere a desk lamp came flying and slammed Trebeck in the face! He fell to the ground anime style. Then a few seconds later, Gene ran out from backstage.  
"PEEEAAANUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTT, PEANUT BUTTER, AND JELLY!!!" He screaed while rocking back and forth on his feet, waving his hands in the air.(A/N: if you've seen the movie "bring it on" think 'spirt fingers' times ten ~_^ ) NOW THEN!! now that that STUUUUPID host is NEAR DEAD! We can continue with the show with ME AS YOUR NEW HOST!!!" he firmly stated.  
Jim bolted out of his seat. "GUYS LOOK ITS GENE!!!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the TV.  
"Now then. The question is....."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Mwahahahahahahahahaha dont'cha just LOVE clif hangers????? Mwahahahahahhaahahhahaha anywayz, did ya like it? did ya love it? do you despize its very existence?? LET ME KNOW!!!!! if your to lazy to put it in this review, then email me at SST3 CLOUD@aol.com And just to let you know the next chapter will be up SOON!!! trust me on that one!! laterz!!!!!  
  



	8. Questions from a higher power....

~*AnimeStar*~:: OH MY FREAKING GOD GET IT OFF ME!!!-*wrestles with a four headed frog* AHHHHHH!!!! *runs in circles* ahhhhhh!!!!!!!-wait.... i have powers!!(A/N: read my other story "OH MOTHER OF GOD I DONT WANNA NAME IT MAKE IT STOP!!!" or something like that to figure out what these 'powers' are and how i 'got' them.)*raises finger* hehe *airplane lands on frog* O.O';;; that...wasnt....supposed....to happen.....but um........ANYWAYZ! NEW CHAPTER!! NEW CHAPTER=GOOD!! Mwahahahahahahahahaha enjoy!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"How much PB&J could you shove up someones ass if they were riding a rabid donkey around a deserted island?!" Gene asked mister Billy Bob joe bob faggin saggin popplyn hagglin pac ruter.   
"Um.....I...dont really...know.........um....What is-" "ERRRRRRRRTT!! WRONG!! HAHA HA!" inturupted Gene. "Next its miss Katie wallis conforgusious is up!!!!!!!" Screamed Gene.  
"Um.....I'll take.....Fat and Ugly People for 500 please..." Decided Katie wallis conforgusious. "OOOOOOOOOKAY!!" started Gene. " The question is......*takes deep breathe* HOW many fat people can you beat with an ugly stick, while traveling on a train, going 66 thousand miles per hour down the border of Texas, wearing a pink tu-tu, spanking an elephant, sipping coffie, and shouting ooooooogiing ouggnana wannaga!!???!!! *breathes again* phew..." Yelled Gene. Jim thought for a second. "Well....techonecly you couldnt beat any, because you would have to have at least 5 hands to do all of that...unless your REALLY talented with your feet..." Hypothisised Jim.  
"Um.......seven?" guessed Katie wallis conforgusious. "eeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrtttt!!! WRONG!The answer is that you couldnt beat any, because you would have to have at least 5 hands to do all of that...unless your REALLY talented with your feet..." said Gene. "Who's good?" Said Jim with a proud smile on his face. Aisha Smacked Jim on the back of the head, and everyone else sweat dropped. "Comeon! we have to get Gene!" screamed Jim as they sprinted for the car.  
"SO HA! YOUR WRONG! BWAHAHAHAHA-" SMACK! Gene gets ramed over the back with a desk lamp from the revived, Alex Trebeck!!!! "HA TAKE THAT!" Trebeck yelled pointing to Gene. "Now back to-AH!" THUNK! Alex landed on his ass, the coulpret being Gene. "SHABLAFA!!" screamed Gene jumping onto Alex. " YOU PIECE OF MONKEY!" Screamed Alex in lack of a better insult. They rolled around the ground for a little while just biting anything that comes there way.   
"The OLS crew drove up to the jeprodry place,(where ever that may be) and stormed in."LOOK THERE!" Yelled Jim, pointing to the two bodys rolling across the floor. BAM! Gene nailed Trebeck in the 'no-no' zone. "*in a squeaky voice* HA.....MOMMY...." SMACK. Trebeck falls to the ground. "BWAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" laughed Gene. CRACK! Suzuka rammed Gene in the back of the head with a flying side kick." owwww......" complained Gene. The OLS crew ran up to Gene. "NOW FOR THE CURE!" screamed Jim..... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*AnimeStar*~:: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!! I LAUGH AT YOU MISFORTUNES! oh well...newayz, how did you like it? have you broken all of the nerves in your finger from clicking so fast to see what happens next yet???Didnt think so but...whatever, REVIEW! THATS RIGHT! get of yo lazy ass and put some words into the box below okay?? Thank you!!!!! *frog jumps on him* NOT THIS TIME! *raises finger*.......*23434379783583.6 pound falls from sky onto frog...who is on ~*AnimeStar*~* Oh shit.......~THUNK!~  
  
  
  



	9. TIME FOR THE CURE!!

~*AnimeStar*~GUESS WHAT?? This be one of the final chapters!!!! one of two that is...i think....whatever anywayz, on wit da fic!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Um......do...any of you remember what the cure was...?" asked Jim, to the saine part of the OLS. "Uhhhhh...um....er.....well...i guess...um...." stuttered Aisha. Suzuka remained silent, as well did melfina.  
"well......then i guess we will just have to go back to the fortune lady, and ask for the code again...." Thought Jim. So, they tied Gene up REALLY FREAKIN TIGHT with a rope and threw him into the car, and sped off towards where the carnaval was.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Once at the carnaval, they headed straight for the fortune teller ladies tent place. When they got there, they found her talking with someone at her table. "So once you add that into it, it will crinkle up and OUT pops a baby......OH HELLO THERE!! You are the people from this morning, yes yes what not yes!?!?!"  
"Yeeeeeeeahhh......" said Jim, as the other customer left. "We forgot the cure to cure Gene!!!!!!!! You must tell us quick!! Before he breaks loose!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"Yes yes what not yes of course of course. The cure is-*a large airplane passes by blocking out all sound as she tells the cure.* "OH YEAH! I KNEW THAT!!!"  
"Yes yes of course what not of course what what yes... He will have a quick random flare of stupididy before he comes too, probably shouting out strange phrases or maybe even jumping around a bit."  
"OKAY! THANKS FORTUNE LADY! NOW FOR THE CURE!!" Stated Jim.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*AnimeStar*~: OH MY FREAKING GOD ITS ALMSOT OVER!! *Sheads single tear* Mwahahahahahahaha, your all pissed at me cause i didnt tell you the cure arent you? well HA! read next chapter!!!  



	10. The last freakout......the cure......it ...

~*AnimeStar*~: EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!! *colapses* ITS THE END!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT??!!? THE END!! FINALLY! THE END! I LEFT FOR LIKE....oh i dunno 4 months, BUT NOW ITS THE END!!! MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA-*choke* *holds up sign* 'read on'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
As Jim and the crew were just about to head back to the car, and the tied up REALLY FREAKIN TIGHTLY Gene in the trunk, an cloaked man runs rides into the tent on a scooter, destroying anything in his path, including the bottle of mayonase( or what that thought and hoped was mayonase) that was labeled 'use tonight'.   
"DAMN!" said the fortune lady. " I really did need that." as she said this, the white stuff(spilling out of the bottle) jumped of the ground, turned into little green men, and sped off outside the tent. "um....thats scary..." said suzuka.   
Then everyone turned there attation towards the cloaked figure who had rode in on a scooter. The stranger turned around and pulled out.....A GUN!!!!! Everyone was scared. And then...HE FIRED IT! And out came, the biggest, meanist, badest.....quirt of water you've ever seen!!! Well, no not really. actually not at all. It didnt even reach Jims shoelases that were untied and sprawled out about 4 inches away from his foot.   
"DAMN BLASTED PIG! YOU SAID YOU WOULD GIVE ME MONEY!" the cloaked figure said yelling at the squirt gun. Then he turned to the crew and took off his cloak only to reveal it to be.......................GENE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* cheap music in back ground* DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNDUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (A/N: like you didnt see that one coming...)  
"Gene!!" yelled Jim.   
"YES I AM!" Gene yelled back. "And if the cord is connected correctly into the dishwashing frying pan and then you use pi to the tenth to fourmulate the number of miles to the hypotinous( not spelled right?) of six that it would be traveling, you will discover that a dish is about to drop on your head!!!!!!!" The entire OLS crew, bewildered by the shere stupididy of his bold statement, could only stare. Then to everyones suprise( not to mention probably yours), a glass bowel, falls from out of nowhere, onto Jims head.   
" AHHHHHH SHIT MOTHER FU-" *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* *pardon the inturuption, but do to the extreme language that this certain charactor is using we will have to wait just a few lines until he stops cussing. thank you* *Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* *we now return you to your regularly schuled fanfic.  
" Wow that was quite impressive jimmy." exclaimed Aisha.   
"yeah but that bowel on the head was even more impressive" added suzuka.  
"YOUR ALL COWARDS! IVE HAD PIGS FOR BREAKFAST THAT HAVE LOOKED BETTER AND STRONGER THAN YOU. BUT YOU HAVE FEET! SO THAT WOULD MEAN THAT...............nope cant think of anything to say." blurted Gene.  
" ITS TIME FOR THE CUREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" yelled Jim.   
"ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh fine...." complained Aisha and Suzuka.  
"okay then lets do it!" Suzuka jumped behind Gene, and triped him. Then, they all tied him up REALLY FREAKIN TIGHT. Yet again. And then they began the cure. First they-  
  
*cup comes out from nowhere and nails ~*AnimeStar*~ in the head.  
~*AnimeStar*~ : FREAKIN OWWW!! WHO THE HELL DID THAT!!!??!!!??!!  
Random Reader: TIS I! THE RANDOM READER WHO YOU PEGGED IN THE HEAD WITH A MUG WHICH READS " im a gay" ON IT IN THE EARLIER CHAPTERS! AND IVE COME BACK FOR REVENGE!! MWAHAHAHAAHA SWEET REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-*PEG* OWW!!  
~*AnimeStar*~: there have a taste of that cup!  
Random reader: You'll pay for that!!!!! *pulls out LARGE bag of mugs from out of nowhere and starts throwing them at ~*AnimeStar*~.  
~*AnimeStar*~ :OH shit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * goes into Matrix style doging* *the very last cup grazes him* BITCH! * takes old 7904.3 page dictonary out from nowhere and heaves it at the Random Reader*  
Random Reader: * DECK* Uhhh...pottery..........*faints*  
~*AnimeStar*~ :and ~*AnimeStar*~ prevales again!!! I knew i had that dictonary here for some reason! Anyways back to the fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
After the cure had been preformed (A/N: I bet your pissed arent you!) gene just lay there...............Then out of nowhere he BURSTS through the ropes and starts spazzing(A/N: this is going to be so much fun!)  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THE LIMO ONLY DRIVES WHEN THE KATCHUP SINGS TO THE PIGS AND PEANUTS AND THEN THE MOJO RUNS FREE!!!! THE WHALES MUST BE TAKEN DOWN BEFORE THEY CHEW THROUGH THE PRONOUNS OF US ALL AND THEREFORE TAKE AWAY OUR VOWELS!!! I WOULD LIKE TO BUY ONE!!! SODA! PIG! GOOSE GOOSE DUCK!! NOB NOBET NOBETE NOVELITY RUNNER UP WITH THE BASEBALL RUNNING WILD AND THE STRING THAT IS ATTACHED TO THE WOODPECKER WHO PECKS THROUGH THE STRING WHICH IS HOLDING UPA 40485 TON SAFE, WHICH FALLS AND MISSES THE MOUSE WHO IS BLIND FOLDED AND SMOKING A CIGAR, AND IT HITS THE CAT! TOUCHDOWN! MISTLETOW! * jumps around a bit* DRUGS ARE BAD FOR YOU ESPECIALLY WALLETS! THEY EAT YOUR MONEY!! DO NOT FEED THEM! AS A MATTER OF A FACT DONT FEED ANYTHING! NOT EVEN YOUR SELF. NOT EVEN THE ANIMALS, 49454454=4545454+x TIME S THE EQUIVLENT OF 99999999999999999944999999999999999944999999.6 OVER THE TOP HALF OF THE BORDER! AND IF THAT EXPRESSES y THEN THAT WOULD HAVE TO MEAN THAT c+y+99484(4557) vIII-3=THE DISH WASHER AND THEN THE DISHES!! * points finger to sky. as he does this a shower of dishes bowels and expensive pottery fall from the sky and shatter upon inpact of the ground* AND ANOTHER THING IF THE NUTRON FITS.....................................WHERE DO YOU PUT IT ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WILLIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS IM COMING FOR YOU, JUST HOLD ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!! * BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM* (A/N: my that was fun)  
  
There is a big explosion , and then Gene faints. "GENE!" yells Jim, who was running towards Gene, trying to avoid the glass as much as possible.   
"What the hell happend? Can we go home now?" asked a confused and damaged mentally and physically Gene.   
"GENE YOUR BACK!!!" *group hug*   
"back from where"   
"ummmmmmmm.............never mind"  
"whats with all the glass? and the old dead fortune telling lady, and why do i have peanuts in my pockets. and in my ears?" The groups attation turns to the fortune lady, who lies dead, with a broken piece of fine china stuck in her head.  
"Poor lady" said Jim. "WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL no time to mope lets go home!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and off they road in the half peanut filled car, back to Starwind and Hawking entirprises.  
...............Secrectly, the little green men came back smacked the old lady in the head and ran off.   
The old lady wakes up unharmed, and fully recovers. She winks and trotts off.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*AnimeStar*~: well there you have it. my strange. stragne. weird. no sense making. jacked up. rotting to the brain. laugh out loud OLS story. And dont get pissed at me for not letting you hear the cure. be pissed at the random reader!!  
Random Reader: ................chickens............?  
Billy: cluck cluck?  
~*AnimeStar*~: WELL GOOD BYE YALL!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
